Enter Monty, The Brown Ninja Steel Ranger
by MrKink
Summary: We all know Monty loves to fart, but what happens when his farts help him become a superhero?
1. Enter The Brown Ranger

It was another day at school at Summer Cove. Preston walks by Victor and Monty in the hallway, as they're doing something very unusual.

Preston: You two are in the hallway doing something weird.

Victor: This isn't weird, it's normal.

Sarah approaches

Sarah: What is this?

Victor: Faster Monty, faster!

Monty: I'm -coughs- trying Victor!

Victor: I have football tryouts soon! I need to be clean!

The camera zooms out and it shows Victor, barefoot. Monty is polishing his feet with his tongue, and he's being very thorough. He's making sure his tongue isn't missing any piece of his foot.

Preston: Monty is polishing Victor's foot!

Sarah: That's so gross WHAT IS THIS?!

Victor: I don't want to get athlete's foot for today's football tryouts. So Monty is... oh wait, keep licking there Monty THAT FEELS GOOD!... so Monty is making sure my feet are squeaky clean. If I make the team, I'll have the opportunity to get my 50th trophy!

Monty finishes up. It looks like he's about to throw up, but he farts instead.

Victor: Monty, please! That's so inpolite!

Sarah: You guys are crazy.

Preston: Sarah says you guys are crazy.

Sarah and Preston leave and head into the classroom.

Victor: Now Monty, did you pick out my special socks for me?

Monty: Yes Victor, and new shoes.

Victor: Great, gimme!

PA: Attention everyone, football tryouts are starting right now!

Victor: Well Monty, it's time for me to go. Will you be fine without me?

Monty: Well..

Victor: Never mind, I don't care.

Victor goes to the football field, leaving Monty alone. Unfortunately his stomach starts rumbling.

Monty: Oh... OHHH NO.

Monty knows he's about to fart really, really badly, and might even go diarrhea. He frantically runs to the closest bathroom. All of the stalls are full.

Monty: Oh COME ON!

Monty starts running all around Summer Cove high. All of the bathrooms are occupied.

Monty: What am I going to do?

Just then, Monty remembers a room that nobody's been in for months: The paint room in shop class.

Monty: I MUST get into the paint room to fart!

-COMMERCIAL BREAK-

Inside the paint room is actually the secret base to the Ninja Steel Rangers. They have all sorts of cool technology and things, but the coolest is the mysterious Ninja Nexus Prism, the source of all of the Ranger powers.

Inside the headquarters...

Mick: He Redbot. I need to go to the store to get some more tools for shop class. Can you watch over the base for me?

Redbot: Certainly!

Mick leaves out of the back exit.

Redbot: Well this robot is going to certainly be responsible!

Monty hears this dialogue, and feels this is a good time for him to use his latest invention. It's a device that lets him take control over any nearby robots.

Monty: Here goes nothing...

Monty turns on the invention and is able to connect to Redbot. Monty redirects Redbot to the door and gets him to unlock it. Inside he's surprised to learn that the paint room is not empty.

Monty: Wait... what is this place?

He's amazed at all the technology, but what's most intriguing is the Ninja Nexus Prism. He approaches it.

Monty: Gee I wonder what this is for? Oh... uh... oh no...

Monty feels a very strong fart coming on

Monty: I CANT HOLD IT IN ANYMORE I GOTTA...

pff, prtrtrtrgurtrufnasutututut, prrrt, PFFT!, PHHhhhh..., SPLPLPLLLP, WHOooooffff, poot, prrrrrrrvt, scraeft, ppppppwwarrrrppppp, pllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooaaa..., RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP, fuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrt, thhhppbbbb, verrrrrrrrrnnnnnntttttt, hooooooooooooooooooooooooonk, pbpbpbpbp, frr frr frrrrrr rampooooooooo ag, pppppppptttttttttttttttttttttttt, flurpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp...

Monty: Ahhh... that's better.

Strangely enough, after all of that, his farts didn't cause the room to stink up. Instead, they were absorbed by the Ninja Nexus Prism. Monty then notices the prism starts rotating.

Monty: Wait... wait what's going on?!

-COMMERCIAL BREAK-

The prism shoots out a Power Star, just like the ones that the Ninja Steel Rangers have, as well as a device.

Monty: This... this is for Power Rangers.

Monty places the Power Star on the device and spins it. Something incredible happens. He morphs into a Power Ranger!

Monty: Wait... what just happened?

Monty looks in a mirror, and is amazed to see himself as a Power Ranger. Not just any Power Ranger, but the Brown Ranger!

Monty: Cool, I'm a Power Ranger. What are my special Powers? Oh no... I feel another... uhhhh ohhh...

Monty lets out another fart, but this time as the fart hits the floor, it explodes.

Monty: Exploding farts! This is the coolest power ever! What other farting related powers do I have?

Monty still morphed, goes outside. He feels a very, very long fart coming up. As it begins, it shoots him into the air. He's soon able to gain control though, and now has the ability to fly in the air with his farts. He can see all of Summer Cove from the sky.

Monty: This is incredible! I need to tell Victor!

Monty then flies to the football field, where Victor has made the team.

Monty: Victor! Victor!

Victor: Who are you? I dont remember a Brown ranger?

Monty: It's me, Monty!

Monty removes his helmet, and Victor is shocked in awe.

Victor: Monty... do you realise what this means?

Monty: What?

Victor: That we can use your special fart powers to cheat, and guarentee that I am the best player at Summer Cove high and I get my 50th trophy!

Monty: That sounds just swell Victor. Now... uhhh... oh no... it's...

Victor: What Monty What?

Monty knows that much more than a fart is coming along. Accidently, he rips one right into Victor's face, and a strong brown substance starts coming out of his butt. It knocks Victor to the other side of the field.

Victor: Monty, is this?

Monty: ... perhaps...

Victor: I'm stuck! HELP ME MONTY!

Monty: I'm coming Victor!

Monty tries to pull Victor out of the giant mountain of poop. Not even he can stand the smell, so he puts his helmet back on, but just then the six Ninja Steel Rangers approach.

Brody: What's this... a Brown Ranger?

Preston: It's a brown ranger Brody!

Monty is noticed

Monty: Oh uhh... just ignore me. It appears I must be off now!

Monty flies away from the field with his flying fart power.

Victor: Wait, HELP ME!

The six Ninja Steel Rangers sit back and laugh at Victor's misfortune.

Calvin: Come on guys, let's go.

Preston: Calvin says it's time to go.

The six leave, laughing.

Back into the sky, Monty ponders what he should use his fart powers for. Should he join the Rangers, or use it to help Victor cheat?

Monty: With great farts comes great responsibility.

What smelly adventures lies ahead for the Brown Ninja Steel Ranger? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Enter Tuff-Butt from the Rectum Galaxy

Chapter 2: Enter Tuff-Butt

The episode starts with the Galaxy Warriors ship and them doing another episode of their show.

Cosmo: Oh my, you are all in for a BLAST today!

-Crowd Cheers-

Cosmo: Introducing, from the Rectum Galaxy, TUFF-BUTT!

Tuff-butt runs onto the stage. He's a giant butt but with muscular arms and legs and a mouth where the butthole should be.

Tuff-Butt: I'm rough, I'm tough, those Ranger's don't stand a chance! Watch me as I... BLOW them away with my rancid breath! I can also create a smelly smoke-screen and use my mouth as a poop cannon! No ifs, ands, or butts, I'm going to be the champion!

-Crowd Cheers-

Cosmo: Wow, I can really get... BEHIND this!

-Play Theme Song-

Back in the command center, the Rangers gathered with Mick to discuss this new Power Ranger they saw.

Brody: It was the strangest thing...

Calvin: This Brown ranger was trying to pull Victor Vincent out of a mountain of poop!

Hayley: Then he just ran away by farting...

Mick: INTERESTING. So, uh, do you think he might be a friend of ours?

Levi Weston: I don't know, but he sure did smell like cow pies! Yee haw!

Suddenly, a scream is heard from the distance.

Preston: You hear that?

A ranger crashes through the ceiling into the command center. It is none-other than the Brown Ranger. He breaks a lot of equipment while inside.

Monty: Oh... uhh...

Mick: My base, it's ruined!

Brody: Explain yourself mister.

Monty then takes off his helmet, revealing his identity to the other Rangers.

Preston: Wait, it's Monty!

Sarah: We know Preston, we have eyes too.

Mick: How did this happen?

Monty: Well... uh... I had to fart really badly and I stumbled onto here. That strange wheel over there absorbed my fart fumes and gave me this brown star and a morpher.

Brody: Epic!

Monty: And now I have super powered farts, but I can't seem to control them. I accidentally trapped Victor in poop mountain too.

Brody: Also epic!

Mick: Well, we need to figure out how your powers work, and see if you can be a valuable asset for our team. Please demorph so I can analyse your power star.

Monty: Ok! -demorphs-

Everyone is looking at Monty... disgusted.

Monty: What? What is it?

Hayley: Guys, I gotta go.

Sarah: Me too!

Levi Weston: Me three, YEE-HAW!

The three leave, while Calvin, Brody and Preston just stand there, pointing and laughing at his crotch.

Mick: Look... look down there.

Monty then realises. When he demorphed, he became completely naked except for his glasses.

Monty: OHH!

Monty frantically puts his two hands in front of his crotch and squints while leaning forward.

-The alarms buzz off-

Brody: What is it?

Mick: Some sort of butt-shaped looking monster is downtown. You guys need to go down there and stop it.

Brody: Let's go team!

Monty: Can I come?

Mick: No, we need to analyze your powers first.

The three rangers leave

Monty: Can I at least get some underwear?! It's cold in here!

Mick: We don't have any clothes for you right now. Just relax while I analyse your power star.

-Commercial Break-

The three Rangers approach Tuff-Butt somewhere in the local park.

Tuff-Butt: Well, if it isn't the Rangers!

Brody: It's morphin time! NINJA SPIN!

\- The three morph -

Tuff-Butt: Give it your best shot!

Tuff-Butt starts to fart, which really distracts the three Rangers.

Calvin: This... this is too much!

Preston: This smells terrible!

Brody: Just ignore it! We need to take down this dumb-bum!

Tuff-Butt: Well just wait until you try what I have for desert!

Tuff-Butt shoots large gooey brown stinky blobs at the three Rangers, sticking them all to a large tree.

Preston: We're stuck!

Calvin: No, really?

You now have my chocolate starfish, which I will trade for your power stars!

Tuff-Butt takes the three stars from the Rangers which demorphs them.

Brody: Now this is what I call a sticky and stinky situation!

Back at the base, we see Monty, still naked, shivering.

Mick: I think I'm beginning to understand what happened here. Did you eat or drink anything differently?

Monty: Well... I found some dust inside of a trophy. Victor tried to steal it, dropped it and dust fell on the floor. I thought it was chocolate milk mix.

Mick: That... explains a lot. You see Monty, that was Ninja Steel, which is used to make power stars and the other cool tech that the rangers use. But I thought we already used up all the Ninja Steel?

Monty: I don't fart like that unless I eat beans, I knew something was strange!

Mick: Brody's dad never makes sense. He could help us fight, but he never does. He practically abandoned his two sons again. Now that I understand your better, I think we can use you Monty.

Monty: I'll really become a Power Ranger?

Mick: Yes, a very, very ridiculously rancid one. Now here's the plan...

-Commercial Break-

We're back at the football field and we see Victor Vincent, still in the mountain of poop. He's sleeping, but then suddenly wakes up.

Victor: Monty...?

-Victor's stomach grumbles-

Victor: Boy, am I hungry! But there's nothing to eat here... well actually... there might be.

Victor opens his mouth and takes a giant bite out of poop mountain. He chews and swivels it in his mouth. A lot of poop gets onto his lips.

Victor: This... this ain't too bad!

Victor begins chowing down, eating lots and lots of poop. Then, the section of the mountain he was stuck in crumbles. At last, Victor is free!

Victor: I'm free! I wonder where that Monty went?

We're back at the park, with the three Rangers stuck to the tree by giant globs of poop. Monty morphed approaches the three teens, still stuck.

Brody: Monty!

Preston: Help us!

Monty: Here's a trick Mick taught me!

Monty uses the elemental stars. The elemental stars fuse his body. Monty crouches over near the trapped teens, and lets out a very loud fart. By combining the elemental star with his farts, he's able to fart fire! He uses it to burn the gooey poopy to a chrisp and the teens are able to break free!

Calvin: Thanks Monty!

Brody: I guess you're useful after all!

Preston: Yes, but the monster stole our power stars, we can't morph anymore!

Brody: He's probably back at the warrior dome.

At the warrior dome, we see Tuff-Butt and Madame Odious talking.

Tuff-Butt: Here's the Red, Blue and Yellow Power Stars!

Madame Odious: What about the other three?!

Tuff-Butt: Just wait, I have a trick or two... tucked away! Mhahahahahahah!

Monty learned to use his smelly powers properly, but three of the other Rangers power stars went missing! Where did Hayley, Sarah and Levi Weston go? What's Victor going to do now that he's free of poop mountain? What DOES Tuff-Butt have planned? What about Monty, does he have any more special farting powers to show, and will he figure out how to morph without becoming naked? So many questions, but you will find out next time, but let me tell you, it's gonna STINK!


End file.
